


quick kakagai

by spacevace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, KakaGai - Freeform, M/M, Morning Kisses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacevace/pseuds/spacevace
Summary: just a quick little Kakagai thing about them waking up and being sweet and romantic and stuff





	quick kakagai

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this late at night hope its alright :^y

Kakashi's hand finds a resting place at Gai's stomach, his head burying itself in a pillow, no- a cloud to the aching body of Kakashi. A warm force reciprocates, and goes further even, as to rest a gentle hand on Kakashi's own waist and pull him into it's own being. Kakashi raises an eye to Gai, who smiles a light, tired, morning smile at the man and leaves behind a kiss on the cheek. Kakashi nips a kiss back at Gai, almost playfully challenging him to a drowsy sweet game. Gai, he knew, would undoubtedly win a competition in being sweet and soft-- it was etched into his being no matter what he'd ever be able to do about it.   
Gai retorts, running a hand through Kakashi's hair as he trails kisses down his jaw, hot breath hitting Kakashi's neck and running a shiver down his spine as Gai kisses at him once more and rests his head in the crook of the other man's neck.


End file.
